Mononucleosis
by M-Awesome
Summary: Wendy ha contraído una enfermedad así que Porlyusica le hace unas pruebas para acabar determinando que no se trata de una fiebre normal, es una enfermedad llamada ¿mononucleosis? ¿que es eso? ¿la enfermedad del beso?


**Mononucleosis**

Natsu, Lucy y los demás acababan de volver hacía apenas una semana de su aventura en el pueblo del Sol después de ayudar a Flare y los gigantes y así completando la misión que les encomendó Warrod Sequen. Sin embargo y desde hace unos días Wendy se encontraba bastante mal, al parecer había pillado alguna enfermedad infecciosa no más lejos de una simple fiebre común pero como medida de prevención el maestro Makarov decidió pedir ayuda a Porlyusica para que examinará el estado de la pequeña dragonslayer del viento. Así mientras hacía las pruebas la mujer poco a poco se fue sorprendiendo de los resultados.

-Ya veo, fiebre alta, garganta inflamada, nauseas, vómitos, fuertes dolores de cabeza, parecen síntomas de un virus común, pero no lo es -hablaba la doctora ante todos los miembros del gremio incluida la enferma. -Más que una gripe me atrevería a decir que se trata de esa enfermedad denominada como "Mononuncleosis" -Los rostros de los magos de Fairy Tail solo expresaban duda ante la conclusión de Porlyusica.

-Y ahora ¿podrías decirlo en un lenguaje para que todos te entendamos? -preguntó desde la barra Makarov haciendo enfadar a la mujer.

-Ese nombre es muy extraño para una enfermedad -habló ahora Wendy- ¿Me voy a morir? -preguntó llorando dramáticamente la dragonslayer siendo a la vez regañada por Charle.

-No seas estúpida -la regaño también Porlyusica- nadie muere por una mononucleosis, es más conocido por el nombre de "enfermedad del beso" -todos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración. -Aunque no tiene porque ser debido a un beso, también se puede propagar al beber del mismo vaso que otra persona o al compartir una comida.

De repente un fuerte rubor se formó en las mejillas que se apresuró a excusarse diciendo que seguramente fue por beber del mismo vaso de alguien, pero para cierta persona ya era tarde las palabras de la Marvell. Erza se había adelantado ante todos los chicos del gremio e invocó una gran cantidad de espadas apuntando a todos ellos. No permitiría que nadie se sobrepasara con Wendy a quién consideraba como su hermana pequeña.

-Muy bien sabandijas más vale que el que fue el culpable de que Wendy enfermara y se sobrepasara con ella besándola de un paso al frente, de lo contrario todos sufrirán mi ira -declaró con voz de ultratumba y mirada sombría la maga pelirroja haciendo que todos comenzarán a sudar frío pidiendo la ayuda de ese posible culpable pero ¿y si no hubiera ningún culpable? ¿sufrirían en vano?, ¿Erza sería capaz de atacarlos sin haber hecho nada malo? la respuesta en sí.

Ningún chico había dado un paso al frente tal y como había pedido así que solo dijo "vosotros os lo habéis buscado" y acto seguido las cientos de espadas volaron por el gremio dejando serios heridos.

-Erza se ha pasado esta vez -murmuró Lucy con un par de gotas de sudor en la nuca a lo que a su lado Cana y Lisanna asintieron con la cabeza.

-Los que estén de misión han tenido bastante suerte -habló esta vez Levy antes de acercarse junto con las demás chicas a Wendy quién inútilmente le suplicaba a Erza que detuviera la masacre.

-Así que la enfermedad del beso ¿eh? -comentó Lisanna mirando picara mente a una Wendy que volvió a sonrojarse y a volver a buscar una excusa.

-Ara Ara estas muy roja Wendy -dijo ahora Mirajane- Supongo que será por la fiebre o quizás estés recordando aquel beso -sonrió la demonio haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojará todavía más.

-Dinos Wendy ¿quién es tu novio? -preguntó Levy y poco a poco todas comenzaron a rodear y hacer preguntas que Wendy no sabía responder.

-Etto...yo...yo...¡Tengo que seguir descansando! hasta luego chicas -se despidió la dragonslayer corriendo lo máximo que podía debido a su fiebre hacía su habitación en Fairy Hills.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo sucedido en el gremio y todo se había vuelto un poco más tranquilo excepto porque Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman acusaron a Erza de atacarlos sin tener motivos y muy enfadados le quisieron devolver los golpes pero lo único que consiguieron fue salir todavía más heridos de lo que ya lo estaban.

Mientras Wendy dormía plácidamente en su habitación hasta que después de sentir un olor muy familiar despertó al instante mirando por toda su habitación.

-Los dragonslayers y vuestro olfato -se quejó un voz muy conocida por ella quien la miraba desde una silla un poco alejada de la cama donde la chica descansaba.

-No creí que vendrías -sonrió Wendy- sabes que es difícil que vengas aquí a plena luz del día, si alguien te viera tendríamos serios problemas, sobretodo tu.

-Tranquila, todos están en el gremio limpiando el desastre que Erza-nee causó -rió levemente el chico acercándose hacía ella.

-Romeo-kun hablando de eso ¿estas bien? -preguntó ella cuando se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-No puedes ser un buen mago de Fairy Tail si no soportas los golpes de Erza, así que supongo que sí, pero ¿tu estas bien? -preguntó Romeo colocando sus manos en las mejillas de ella haciendo que la cara de Wendy adoptará el color de un tomate maduro.

-Estoy mucho mejor ahora, pero sigo teniendo algo de fiebre -sonrió la muchacha mientras ambos en un acuerdo mutuo iban acercando sus rostros lentamente.

-Y pensar que un simple beso traería tantos problemas -comentó el chico cerrando sus ojos poco a poco.

-Pero mereció la pena -dijo la chica imitando la acción de su novio antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso cargado de amor.

Una semana había pasado desde entonces y la situación había cambiado completamente. Wendy ya se encontraba perfectamente pero...ahora era Romeo quién había contraído la enfermedad de la mononucleosis. Esta vez no fue Porlyusica quien examinó al joven sino que Macao lo llevó a un médico de la cuidad por petición expresa de su hijo. Cuando el doctor le dio los resultados Romeo se maldijo mentalmente y pidió a su padre que no contará nada de esto pero mientras estaba enfermo Natsu y Gray fueron a visitarle y fueron los únicos además de Macao que supieron la noticia.

Y en ese momento Romeo se juró a si mismo no contar nunca más un secreto pues parece ser que a uno de los dos se les escapó delante de Erza quién inmediatamente al mismo saber la noticia fue a por su espada más cortante y afilada en dirección a la casa del Conbolt.

-Lo siento Romeo pero creo que lo único que puedes hacer es escapar -le recomendó el mago de hielo quien junto con Natsu se encontraba en la habitación del chico.

-Si huyo me cogerá, si me escondo me encontrará, no tengo escapatoria Erza-nee me va a matar -lloró el joven chico antes de escuchar gritos provenientes de la calle.

-¡ROMEO ABRE LA PUERTA! -ese era el grito de una furiosa Erza, oh genial, ya lo había encontrado.

-¡ERZA-SAN DETENTE! -y ese era el grito de una desesperada Wendy intentando proteger la vida de su novio.

-Odio la mononucleosis...

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno muy buenas a todos, si ya se que informé que no haría nada hasta Junio pero oye se me ocurrió esta idea y tuve que hacerla, ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿fue horrible?, puede ser ._. xD. En fin espero que les haya gustado y que nos veamos lo más pronto posible, ADIÓS!**


End file.
